Hacienda
by Kirah69
Summary: Muchos dirían que no le pegaba, que aquello no era para él, pero Logan estaba harto de pelear, estaba harto de no morir, estaba harto de ver a otros morir.


Muchos dirían que no le pegaba, que aquello no era para él, pero Logan estaba harto de pelear, estaba harto de no morir, estaba harto de ver a otros morir. La pequeña casa de madera en medio de la nada, la hierva verde meciéndose en el viento, el corral de las gallinas, los cuatro cerdos, las dos vacas y los dos caballos eran suficiente para él. Las plantas no eran lo suyo, así que un hombre de la huerta más cercana iba semanalmente a entregarle frutas y verduras a cambio de huevos, leche y, si era momento de matanza, algo de carne. Aparte de aquel hombre, nadie lo visitaba, nadie sabía siquiera dónde vivía. O eso creía, hasta que el chico –más bien hombre ya– de pelo blanco apareció en su puerta. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero allí estaba, con las manos en los bolsillos de una cazadora plateada, las gafas cubriendo sus ojos y el polvo manchando su ropa. No había vehículo a la vista, sin duda había llegado allí corriendo. No le sorprendía.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?—le preguntó, aún sin abrir la puerta mosquitera.

—Buscando en la guía telefónica—respondió con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa sí que la recordaba bien.

—No tengo teléfono.

—Es una forma de hablar. He tenido ayuda de la que tú ya sabes.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?—preguntó secamente.

—¿No vas a dejarme entrar?—se levantó las gafas con gesto chulo—. He hecho un largo camino hasta aquí, estoy sediento y agotado.

No había una sola gota de sudor en su frente, ni siquiera le faltaba el aliento. Seguramente no había sido más que un viaje a la vuelta de la esquina para él. Logan suspiró y abrió la puerta. El joven –¿cuántos años tendría ya? Desde luego no era un crío como la última vez que lo vio– pasó junto a él y, como si estuviera en su casa, sacó una jarra de limonada de la nevera (sí, tenía de eso) y se sirvió un vaso. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina –en la única, porque solo tenía una, ¿para qué más?– y puso los pies sobre la mesa. Logan los apartó de un manotazo y Peter (ese era su nombre, ¿cierto?) le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Así que el temible Lobezno se ha vuelto granjero. Quién lo diría.

Estaba claro que su personalidad no había cambiado incluso si ahora su pelo era corto y sus rasgos más maduros.

—¿A qué has venido?—le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Peter se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándole fijamente. Esos ojos negros lo penetraban como si vieran más allá de él o, mejor dicho, como si lo vieran por completo, como nadie podía verlo.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que te echo de menos?—lo hacía sonar como una broma, pero por algún motivo parecía sincero.

—No pienso volver. Sea lo que sea, no voy a hacerlo.

Peter se quedó mirándolo de nuevo, pensativo. ¿A qué habría venido? ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente? Si había ocurrido alguna catástrofe no pensaba meterse en medio. No iba a participar en ninguna pelea, tratase de lo que tratase.

—¿Qué tal si me enseñas el lugar?

Logan frunció el ceño, pero Peter ya estaba en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera. Salieron al porche trasero y Logan se resignó a hacerle una visita por los diferentes corrales de los animales, terminando en el de los caballos. Una yegua marrón clara, casi dorada, con melena negra y un semental negro con manchas blancas en las patas y los cuartos traseros. El caballo no dudó en acercarse a ellos y Logan lo acarició, dándole un par de dulces que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó Peter, mirándolo con fascinación.

—Adelante.

Peter extendió la mano lentamente, apartándola un segundo cuando el caballo resopló, y finalmente lo acarició. Por un momento Logan pudo ver al chico que había conocido hacía años.

—Estoy cansado—suspiró, sonando mayor de lo que era.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir.

—No, bueno, sí, lo haré—respondió con una sonrisa pícara—, pero quiero decir que... estoy cansado de todo aquello, de las peleas, de proteger, ser un héroe al que la mitad de la gente ve como un monstruo. Estoy cansado de las personas.

Logan entendía muy bien aquello, era una de tantas razones que le habían llevado allí.

—¿Has dejado los X-Men?

—Oficialmente—asintió—. Dicen que puedo regresar cuando quiera, pero... no veo cercano ese momento.

Logan le miró con más atención. Notó las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, las arrugas en su frente, la prominencia de sus pómulos y los nudillos en sus manos por la excesiva delgadez.

—¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena?

Peter le miró con sorpresa y sonrió.

—Tendrás que enseñarme, la cocina no es lo mío.

—Te enseñaré mientras hagas caso a lo que te diga.

—¡A sus órdenes!

Regresaron a la casa y se pusieron a preparar la cena. No volvieron a hablar del pasado, de lo que estaban huyendo, de lo que se estaban escondiendo. Porque sabían que era eso, pero era muy agotador cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Esa noche, Peter se quedó a dormir en el sofá porque no había habitación de invitados. La mañana siguiente lo acompañó a ordeñar las vacas, mostrando tanta destreza como cualquiera que jamás había pisado el campo. Comieron juntos y cenaron juntos, intercambiando la mínima cantidad de palabras. Peter no parecía tener la necesidad de hablar constantemente como cuando era un adolescente. Después de la cena se marchó sin decir nada y por un momento Logan pensó que eso era todo, que había tenido suficiente de vivir en una granja, pero apareció minutos después con una mochila al hombro. Esa noche volvió a dormir en el sofá y nadie preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedaría.

Un día terminaron los dos dormidos en el sofá tras ver una película y al despertar Peter le miró con sus profundos ojos y se inclinó para darle un beso. Logan no lo rechazó. A la noche siguiente compartieron cama y cada día que siguió compartieron más. Peter se convirtió en una presencia fija en la vida ya no tan solitaria de Logan y este no tenía ninguna prisa por echarlo.


End file.
